Some components in integrated circuits are fabricated from several layers including molybdenum (Mo), titanium tungsten (TiW), and aluminum nitride (AlN). One such device is a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) device that has a stack fabricated from layers of molybdenum, titanium tungsten, and aluminum nitride. The aluminum nitride forms an acoustic resonator with layers of molybdenum serving as electrodes across the acoustic resonator.